(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a three dimensional image display device and a method of displaying a three dimensional image, and more particularly, to a three dimensional image display device and a method of displaying a three dimensional image that complements a color a time multiplexing multi-view point three dimensional image display device by time multiplexing.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, three dimensional (3D) image display devices and methods of displaying 3D images have been the subject of much research.
In general, a 3D image display technology uses binocular parallax express three dimensional effects at a short distance. That is, different 2D images are transmitted to the left eye and the right eye, hereinafter respectively referred to as the “left eye image” and the “right eye image”, and when the left eye image and the right eye image signals are transferred to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are converged to be recognized as a 3D image having depth.
3D image display devices that use binocular parallax include a stereoscopic type 3D image display device, which uses glasses such as shutter glasses and polarized glasses, and an autostereoscopic type 3D image display device, which does not use glasses but rather an optical system such as a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier in the display device.
In the autostereoscopic type, a 3D image is implemented by dividing and displaying the 3D image into multiple view points by means of the lenticular lens or a parallax barrier having a plurality of openings.